


The Right Time

by CrashHale



Series: Riverdale Bingo Winter 2020 Submissions [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Dating, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Mild Smut, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrashHale/pseuds/CrashHale
Summary: Between their careers and Jughead's daughter fighting for their attention, finding the right time proves to be difficult.Riverdale Bingo Winter 2020 // Single Father AU
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Series: Riverdale Bingo Winter 2020 Submissions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718428
Comments: 22
Kudos: 151
Collections: 7th Bughead Fanfiction Awards - Nominees, Riverdale Bingo Winter 2020





	The Right Time

Jughead was slightly nervous as he paced the lobby of Betty’s building waiting for her to come down for their first official date. He had thought about this moment for so long and it was finally happening.

He had met Betty six months ago, when she was assigned as his new editor. He had his reservations about going with someone new. But he had no choice. His old editor was retiring and had spoken highly of Betty. He took a leap of faith, and it had worked out.

Betty understood his voice perhaps even better than his old editor did. She made him better, made him see old pages with new eyes, and for the first time in a long time, life felt somehow easier. 

She had also turned into a great friend, someone he could open up to and someone he wanted to know everything about.

It was obvious there was a deeper spark between them, something beyond friendship and a passion for literature. He had just been afraid of ruining what they had and making her feel uncomfortable about having to work together if he asked her out and she said no.

But then one night, after a meeting to discuss the new pages of his upcoming novel, she had leaned in and kissed him, apologizing quickly after. He told her not to apologize, pulling her back in for another kiss.

And here they were, just a few days later, about to go on their first official date.

The bell to the elevator dinged and he watched as she appeared, like an angel, the most perfect woman he had ever seen. She was always beautiful, but tonight she really took his breath away.

As she approached, the lovely smile on her lips grew. “Can’t believe you finally grew some balls and asked me out, Jones,” she teased.

He laughed, her charming few words catching him off guard. It loosened up some of the nerves he was feeling. Betty was as funny as she was sweet. 

“I’m an idiot for not asking you the second we met,”

He saw her lips press tighter together, trying to hold back a bigger smirk. “You are,” 

Reaching his hand towards hers, he felt his heart skip a beat when she put her small hand into his much larger one. It felt so good and so exciting.

And so their night began. It was the most comfortable he had ever felt on a first date. They already knew each other so well. She was even great with his four year old daughter, so there was no uncertainty there. Betty knew that with him came his daughter, and it didn’t seem like she had any problems with it.

Jughead thought he’d never recover after Toni left him alone with the baby, but now he hardly even thought about her. She wasn’t ready for a family, she never even wanted to have the baby. She did it because he said he wanted to keep it, and not even a month after the birth she was gone. He worried about his daughter not having a mother, but he tried to give her everything he could and he hoped it was enough.

Betty had also opened up to him about her difficult childhood, so really, all they had left to do was enjoy a fun night together.

After dinner at a fancy restaurant he had decided to take her to just so he could impress her, they walked down the busy NYC street hand in hand. He felt so proud to be seen with her, like he was the luckiest man in the city.

“Want to get another drink?” he asked as they approached a dimly lit lounge, their lazy stroll coming to a stop. They had already shared a bottle of wine at dinner, but he didn’t want the night to end.

“Are you trying to get me drunk?” she asked, taking a step closer and making him smile before he leaned down for a soft kiss.

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” he said against her lips, wrapping his free arm around her waist.

“Good,” she smirked up at him, her pretty green eyes looking up at him with a twinkle of playfulness. “Because I’m easy even without it,”

He laughed at the implication, the thought of sleeping with her one he had more than he’d like to admit. She was gorgeous, any man would be crazy not to want her. Her last boyfriend had cheated on her with her best friend. He knew that must have been hard on her, but he admired how she still tried to see the good in life, how she didn’t let it define her. 

After all she’d been through, no one would blame her for seeing things in a bad light. But she didn’t. She was incredible.

“How long do you have the sitter tonight?” she asked more seriously.

“Midnight,” he answered, even more attracted to her if at all possible. He loved how she wasn’t afraid to just go for it now that things had started between them.

“I should definitely get you back to my place then… before your carriage turns back into a pumpkin,” she said, biting her lip.

His smile grew, leaning down for another kiss. He couldn’t help himself when she was so sweet. 

With only a few hours to spare, they headed back to her place, the passion between them exploding before they were even at her door. He pressed her into the back of the elevator and took her lips in a more heated kiss than any of their previous ones.

Clothes began flying as soon as they were in her apartment, Jughead lifting her to sit her on the nearest surface he could find.

She was holding him so tightly, moaning how much she wanted him, and god if he could only get them naked faster.

The ringing lust in his ears was soon replaced by his cell phone actually ringing, and being the responsible father he had to be, with all the strength he had in him, he pulled away from her and grabbed it off the floor, where it had fallen only seconds earlier.

“Sorry,” he breathed, answering it as soon as he saw it was Amanda, the sitter, calling. 

“Hey, Mandie, everything okay?” he asked, taking a deep breath so he could catch it.

“I’m so sorry, Mr. Jones. I swear nothing is wrong, but Alana just won’t stop asking for you. I’ve tried everything to get her to bed… I wouldn’t have called but it’s just so far past her bedtime,”

As she continued to apologize, he sighed and ran his hand through his hair, glancing over at Betty when she hopped off the counter and began to straighten out her clothes.

“It’s okay, Mandie, don’t worry about it, I’ll be home soon,”

With an air of disappointment around them, they both began to get dressed again. “I’m sorry,” he sighed.

“It’s okay,” she smiled, walking him to the elevator and giving him one final kiss goodnight. Despite it ending too soon, the night had been everything he hoped it would be.

.

Back at home, after assuring Amanda it was okay and telling her to text him once she was home safe, he headed in the direction of his daughter’s bedroom. 

“I heard my naughty little child won’t go to bed,”

She looked up at him from the many toys in her lap and all over her bed, dressed in her pajamas but not looking sleepy at all. 

“Daddy!” she greeted excitedly, his heart bursting with the love in her voice. “Is Betty here?”

He narrowed his eyes at her in suspicion as he came to sit at the edge of her bed. “No, she’s at home,”

She frowned in disappointment. “No fair! How come you got to see her and I didn’t?”

“Hm,” he humed, pulling the covers back so she’d get under them. “Because we went on a date, and usually a date is just for two people,” he explained, tucking her in and pushing her dark locks off her face.

She pouted her cute little lips. He wondered sometimes how he could stand loving her so much. She was so adorable, his heart could hardly take it.

“Maybe tomorrow you can invite her here for a date and I can see her too,”

He smiled, liking the idea. “I’ll see with her, okay? But right now you have to get to sleep. You won’t be able to get up tomorrow,”

After kissing her goodnight he headed to his room, sighing as he took his clothes off and dropped down on the bed in disappointment. It wasn’t bad though, they had still had a great night and Alana was right, he was going to invite Betty over tomorrow to make up for cutting their night short.

He sent an apology text and invited her over. She didn’t take too long to reply, saying she’d love to.

.

The following night, after the three of them ordered in and watched a movie of Alana’s choosing, the two of them tucked her in, this time with Betty sitting at the edge of the bed and tucking his daugher in sweetly.

She was singing a lovely soft tune, ending it with a cute giggle when Alana clapped and thanked her.

“You’re welcome, sweetheart. I know I’m not a great singer but I appreciate you pretending to like it.”

“No,” Alana quickly interjected. “I loved it. Dad sucks at songs, he won’t even try,”

Betty laughed and looked up at him.

“I have to draw the line somewhere,” he defended. He let her do his hair, nails, put make up on him. The list went on. Wasn’t that enough? He had to be a singer too?

“It’s okay,” Betty said, directing her gaze to Alana again. “I’m here for the singing now,”

He tried not to grin like a fool, hoping she was here to stay.

“Come on,” he said with resolve. “You are going to bed on time tonight, princess,”

Alana agreed and they both gave her goodnight kisses before leaving her room.

“Wanna watch another movie?” he asked once they were alone in the living room.

Betty sat back down on the couch, smiling at him smuggly. “Sure, you can put a movie on.”

He knew exactly what she was thinking though. He grabbed the remote and hit play on the first thing he saw, knowing it didn’t really matter. As soon as he was on the couch she was straddling his lap, his hands grabbing her hips as they began kissing with fever.

As her lips moved to his neck, he sighed constantly.

“I think about you all the time,” she moaned.

It drove him crazy, the feel of her, and he just couldn’t stand it anymore, shifting them quickly so she was under him on the couch and he was between her legs, making her giggle lightly.

“I do a lot more than think about you all the time,” he admitted.

They kissed hard, the dry humping almost painful. With all the strength he had in him he stopped, the both of them breathing heavily as they looked at each other.

“Fuck,” He hated this, but he’d been scared too early in life by seeing and hearing his dad with random women, and he just didn’t want his daughter to experience the same thing.

She smiled, cupping his face and waiting for him to say what he had to say.

“I’m sorry… Alana has this thing where she likes to wander into my room at all hours of the night… You can sleep over… but I don’t know if we should…”

She bit her lip. “Do you want me to sleep over?” she asked.

He nodded. Of course he did.

“Okay,” she agreed, letting him take her hand and lead her to his bedroom.

He handed her one of his t-shirts and he swore she was trying to give him a heart attack when she began undressing down to her underwear. Her body was even better than he imagined.

He followed, thinking the sight of her in his bed was just about the best thing he’d ever seen. He loved that shirt on her,  _ his _ shirt.

Of course, his fear of Alana walking in during the night hadn’t been the case. At some point both he and Betty fell asleep and the next morning he woke up to a really, really good feeling.

Betty was rubbing her ass up against him and he groaned as he grabbed her hips to still them.

“Someone likes me,” she teased, “Morning, big boy,”

“Behave,” he smiled, loving her playfulness. He pressed his face into her hair and inhaled, he didn’t want this to end.

“Do you…” she began, turning so they were facing each other. “Do you want me to leave before Alana wakes up?”

The thought of her leaving made him feel really bad. It was the last thing he wanted. He shook his head and frowned.

“Stay,”

She smiled and nodded, and that morning the three of them made breakfast and spent some more time together.

.

The following week they had almost fucked on her desk at work, but were interrupted by an eager intern. It was hard getting alone time. He was a full time dad, a successful author with more than just writing to do. And Betty was even busier, at the peak of her career. 

Despite not wanting to do it at his home, with Alana in the apartment, he gave in, the two of them trying to be quick and quiet, but of course, that particular night Alana ran in and he and Betty pulled away at an almost comical speed. 

He wondered if maybe they should stop trying so hard. When and if it was meant to happen, it would.

He couldn’t say he wasn’t disappointed though. He was dating this incredible woman, they were both desperate to be together, and something was always getting in the way.

He took another pull from his beer bottle as he waited for Betty at the bar. They were meeting for a quick midafternoon drink because she said she needed to talk about his latest pages.

When his phone buzzed with a message from her, he wondered if she was late. She was usually a few minutes early and today she was late.

_ Meet me in the men’s restroom. _

He thought it was strange, but still smiled at the effort. He was sure this plan wouldn’t work either, but he’d try.

Putting the cash down for his drink, he pushed his phone into his pocket and headed in the direction of the restrooms. He stepped into the men’s room and checked for a lock, clicking it closed behind him.

“Betty?” he asked warily.

She stepped out from one of the two stalls, giving him a big grin as she threw her arms around him and pulled him over to the sinks. Before he knew what was happening she was undoing his pants, the two of them kissing desperately.

He felt like his head was spinning, the need for her and his rational side not mixing well. She was incredible and he wanted to give her more than a quick dirty fuck in a men’s restroom.

She was so eager though, not hesitating once as she finally got his belt and pants undone.

“Betty,” he breathed, trying to stop her hands from reaching in.

She frowned up at him and he realized he never wanted to say no or disappoint her. It was too heartbreaking seeing the uncertainty behind her lovely eyes.

“I…” he began, “You deserve more than just this for our first time,”

Her frown slowly turned into a smile and her hands, which he was holding, but not so tightly that she couldn’t pull them away, continued. He softened to the idea when she took him into her hand. He was already so hard.

“Fuck,” he sighed. “Are you sure?”

Her lips met his again in a soft his, her hand letting him go so she could tug his pants and boxer briefs down. “Jughead,” she breathed just as needfully as he had, “lift my dress and fuck me,”

He had had enough, he couldn’t take another second of not being connected the way they both were craving.

Taking over, he grabbed her waist and lifted her onto a sink, spreading her legs and feeling under her dress. He cursed again, realising that she wasn’t wearing panties and was ready for him.

They held each other tight as he finally pushed into her, the warmth exploding throughout his whole body. It was fucking crazy, but he felt like a puzzle piece, finally finding his perfect fit.

She cried out into his ear and he had enough sense to ask if she was okay.

“Please,” she moaned, “I need you,”

It was all the go ahead he needed, their first time a lot more rough and hurried than he imagined, but somehow even better.

It felt so incredibly good, the connection he had with her had him all in, body, soul, and heart. He hadn’t had that before. Sure, he had liked all the women he’d been with, but this… this was so right.

It wasn’t long, but once he was sure she’d gotten off, he soon followed. He hadn’t been with anyone in awhile and all this back and forth had made him weak.

“Sorry,” he said as he pulled out gently, their hard and fast movements suddenly replaced with very careful and slow one.

She cupped his face and he looked at her. She was flushed and so damn beautiful. It made him smile.

“Why are you sorry?” she asked.

He frowned. “Wanted to give you something more… romantic,”

She grinned. “Don’t worry, we have plenty of time for romantic and dirty and everything in between,”

He felt so full of emotions, the best kind. He simply responded by a hard and deliberate kiss. It might be too soon, but he was certain Betty was the love of his life.

“Are you okay?” he asked when they finally pulled away and he helped her down.

“Are you kidding?” she asked, heading into one of the stalls to grab toilet paper so she could clean up. “I can’t remember the last time I came so hard. I’m great, thanks to you,”

He laughed, tucking himself back in carefully and getting his pants back on.

Once Betty was cleaned up, as much as she could be, he watched in awe as she took her panties from her purse and stepped back into them. He couldn’t believe that such a combination of sweet, fun, carefree, and charming could exist.

“What?” she asked with a small laugh.

“I just… can’t believe how incredible you are.”

She flew into his arms again, the two of them sharing the the most satisfying kiss he’d ever had. It didn’t matter that they were in a men’s restroom, nothing could ruin it.

.

Jughead knew it was silly. A lot of people had children and they still had sex with their significant others under the same roof. Betty was really great in understanding and she told him they’d work through it together.

That night, she slept over for a second time. They locked themselves in his ensuite and shared a shower, their second time a lot slower and steamer than their first. He found it funny that they had yet to use a bed.

Once they were actually in his bed, Betty passed out, looking like an angel in his sheets. He watched her for a moment, stroking her wet hair back and thanking his lucky stars that they had found each other.

He joined her in sleep, but soon after was awakened by a grumpy Alana, standing at the foot of the bed with a stuffed toy and looking sleepy.

“Daddy,” she said again.

He checked the time, seeing it was a little past one and rubbing his tired eyes so they could adjust and see her better. “What are you doing up?”

“I want to be in the middle,” she pouted.

Just then, he felt Betty shift, moaning as she awakened and looked at him to see what was going on.

“Princess want to be in the middle,”

Betty smiled kindly and pulled away from him, creating room. “Come here, sweetheart,” she said. 

He watched as Alana climbed onto the bed and cuddled right into Betty’s arms. It was just about the most perfect thing he’d ever set his eyes on.

He watched them fall asleep, not wanting to close his eyes and join them yet. He was filled with such gratitude to have so much. Not only was Betty simply amazing, but Alana was comfortable with her too. He knew it must be hard getting with someone who had such a big responsibility, but Betty never once indicated that it was anything but great.

He could tell she actually cared. He completely trusted her, because he felt it, felt nothing but goodness from her.

“I love you,” he whispered, not even realizing he’d done it until a small smile formed on her lips.

He held his breath. It was too soon for ‘I love you’s’, even though he meant it. He didn’t want to scare her or make her feel uncomfortable so early in their relationship.

“I love you too,” she whispered back, opening her eyes and looking into his.

Even though their romantic relationship was new, they’d known each other long enough for him to know they both meant it.

He’d finally found the love of his life. The two most important people were cuddled up in bed with him, and in that moment, he was happier than he’d ever been.


End file.
